1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector for automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
To achieve the application of the memory card on automobile, the multimedia player for automobile is equipped with a common memory card connector. There are many different structures of the memory card connectors, such as China patent Publication no. CN200420047939.5, which has a cassette slot with card positioning structure. Such memory card connector has the slot with a top side gradually higher from an inner end to an outer end and a stop piece on a bottom side of the outer end of the slot that a card may be inserted into the slot from an opening above the stop piece, and turns to horizontal when cross the stop piece. The card is stopped by the stop piece for restriction in the slot. This kind of memory card connector is shockproof. Another China patent, Publication no. CN200520105617.6, disclosed an electronic card connector, which includes an insulating base, a plurality of terminals fixed on the insulating base, a dustproof device, an elastic member and a mask device covering the insulating base. The insulating base includes a main member at a rear thereof and two arms projected from the left and right sides of the main member to form a slot therebetween. Each of the arms has an inner side facing the slot and a stop block projected from the inner side adjacent to a free end thereof to the other arm. The stop blocks are coplanarity to define an opening to be an entrance of the slot. The dustproof device is pivotally provided on the arms and behind the stop blocks to be moved between a close position, in which the dustproof device leans on the stop block to close the opening, and an open position, in which the dustproof device is away from the opening. The elastic member is provided on the arm to urge the dustproof device toward the stop blocks. In other words, the elastic member is capable of returning the dustproof device from the open position to the close position that provides a dustproof function.
In conclusion, the prior arts provide shockproof and dustproof functions in a common point of view to increase the electrical connection. However, these conventional connectors are not specially designed for automobile that could not fit the vibrating and dusty environment in the automobile.